Daily Daddy Duties With Jellal Fernandes
by bitterberries
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the life of Papa Jellal and Mama Erza's family! Jerza . Rated T just to be safe.
1. Newborn

**A/N: Hey my loves! I'm back with a new story, or should I say **_**one ****shot**_** series. I have no idea how many chapters for this one will be, but most likely there will be a lot. So I hope you enjoy these one shots! **

**Summary: Part one of a series of one shots surrounding the life of Papa Jellal&Mama Erza's small family! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Newborn**

* * *

She shuffled under the bed sheets and pushed the blanket off of her, groaning out of exhaustion when she heard the fresh wail of her newborn daughter coming from the nursery. From her nightstand, she turned on the dim light of a lamp to bring some brightness into the dark bedroom. Her brown eyes stared plainly up at the ceiling as she flung her hand to the side and muttered out a tired, "I'll get her this ti-"

The palm of her hand only bounced off of the empty place beside her.

She shifted her head towards her left and looked in confusion. "Jellal?"

"I'm right here," he came in cradling a tiny child in his arms and wearing nothing but his pajama pants. The crying had ceased, and there was only a calmed baby girl in his hold. "I have her, so you can just go back to sleep."

Erza wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood up from the bed. "How do you get up so fast? You always get her."

"Because I want to."

"You need your sleep too."

"It's fine," he dismissed, shuffling towards his wife. "I can't do that knowing I actually have a daughter in the other room. I'm too happy to go to sleep."

An airy chuckle escaped her. "You are such a dork..."

"But I'm your dork," he grinned as she pecked him on his cheek. Then he cooed at the baby in his arms. "And I'm Amber's dork too."

* * *

a/n: short af, but most of them will be longer than this one, don't worry. this was just a starter one shot. Their daughter's name is Amber Scarlet Fernandes.


	2. Attack On Diaper

**Summary: Part two of a series of oneshots surrounding the life of Papa Jellal and Mama Erza's family. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Diaper Time**

* * *

"Hey Jellal?"

He looked up from his book and moved his head to the side at the sound of her sweet voice. "Yeah?"

Before he even realized it, a ginormous diaper was flung at him. "Think fast!"

His eyes widened a good fraction, and he jumped out of his chair before the stink bomb could even fall. His teeth were closed together as he reached out to catch it, and he did, much to his dismay. The stench lingered inside his nostrils. Jellal wrinkled his nose in disgust, holding the pamper away from his face.

He shot Erza a glare. "You're despicable."

She flashed him a pearly white smile. "Please?" In her arms was their swaddled baby girl, and the red head bounced lightly on the balls of her feet in an act to rock her child to sleep. "I'm carrying Amber."

"If you were able to throw it like that, you could have just aimed it at the trashcan instead of me."

"Well, that's no fun," she pouted. "Anyways, hurry. It's stinking up the place." She sauntered out of the kitchen, leaving Jellal to suffer in the putrid aroma.

"For god's sake…"

His wife was an evil woman, no doubt about it.

Holding his breath, he shuffled from the room to the back patio, opening the glass door and throwing the foul smelling diaper on the cobblestone ground. It made a splatter type of noise, a sound that caused the man to shake his head in disagreement.

He vowed revenge. He wasn't going to _throw_ the diaper at his wife the next time he had the chance to change Amber, but more like place the thing in her hands politely -which was a _completely_ different way than how she handled it, therefore it wasn't going to be as rude and abrupt.

Erza spectated and looked down at him from the bedroom window that held the perfect view of their backyard, simultaneously snickering to herself.

"What are you doing Jellal…" The garbage can was _right_ there, but he wasn't using it.

"Be gone," was all he said as a bright beam of his heavenly magic shot out of his palm, aimed directly at the full, poopy diaper.

A strong smoke arose from the burning pile of black ashes, and Jellal smirked to himself, feeling accomplished.

* * *

a/n: Hey Asena if you're reading this, I saw your tag 'Attack On Diaper' and laughed for like 10 minutes. So **Attack On Diaper** is the alternate title for this. LOL.

Please leave reviews! Thanks!


	3. First Steps

**Summary: Part three of a series of oneshots surrounding the life of Papa Jellal and Mama Erza's family.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**First Steps**

* * *

She dragged the stuffed animal with her tiny fists as she crawled along. Amber was content. Her father had given her a warm bubble bath, her mother had fed her her favorite meal of mashed sweet potatoes, and the poopy diaper that had been relieved from her bottom only added more to her state of contentment.

But the gleeful voices, the wondrous sounds, the echoing laughter that bounced off of the walls of their small home; it was that of her parents that couldn't make her more happy.

She refused the pacifier, she didn't need it. There was an adorable flush on her baby soft cheeks upon looking up at the two of them. Two people in love, yet she didn't know the meaning of that yet. Her emerald pupils were glued to the two mages. They shined beautifully with mirth after hearing that comfortable tune, the music flowing out of Erza's mouth that just happened to be giggles. Jellal laughed along, winding an arm around his wife's shoulders as they sat together on their large couch.

"Amber," Jellal called out, noticing his daughter was staring at them. A grin was plastered over his face; she really was a quiet one. He held out his free arm and made a gentle gesture. "Come here."

Erza smiled sweetly and did the same. She adjusted the arm that she wound around his back, scooting closer to him in anticipation. They've practiced with her almost everyday. It seemed their recent days were full of morning sessions of training, training that would allow their daughter to walk on her own. Jellal would take turns with her, holding Amber from her tiny hands and acting not only as a safety measure, but also along the lines of a helping hand. It was routine that Amber would walk with the assistance of her parents. That way she would be able to get a taste of what she would be expected to do. And it proved helpful. The feeling of success had pulsed through their veins when they finally got her past the standing up stage.

"Come on baby, you can do it," Erza motivated.

Amber took their coos as a signal to come to them. With a tiny, but shrill giggle escaping her mouth she began to crawl across the floor again. The small bear clutched by her tiny fists kept in stride with her movements, and it only made her look _that much_ _more_ sweet.

The new parents sighed. They weren't disappointed in any way. Of course they knew that walking wouldn't come just like that. In fact it was a precious ideal to see their daughter so active anyways. Erza leaned her head on Jellal's shoulder as she returned her arm to her side. "She sure is happy."

"Isn't she always happy?" Her husband rose a brow.

"Yes. But she hasn't cried at all today, I'm assuming she's happier than usual."

"Hmm..." The corners of his mouth pulled up, and he placed a light kiss on her red hair. Erza felt her eyes droop lazily. They fluttered shut in satisfaction, and with each second her heart rate started to slow. If her family was pleased, so was she, and the thought served as a nice feeling to her as she began to drift off to sleep.

But just like that, a disturbance woke up her system.

"Erza Scarlet, you wake up right now," Jellal ordered. His volume was sudden and loud with a great sense of excitement injected in his baritone voice. He took his free arm and shook her greatly.

"Y-yeah?" She muttered, letting out a brief yawn.

"Look..."

He pointed his finger in front of them.

Drool dribbled down Amber's chin and a wide cheeky grin adorned her face. Erza gasped and pulled her hands over her mouth. Her brown eyes popped out of her head. Jellal let out a wave of uncontrollable laughter, and the little girl saw him slide from the couch and crouch onto the carpet. He held his arms out invitingly, and Amber stumbled with glee.

Walking wasn't _so _hard.

It wasn't long until her fragile legs started to give way but she managed to make it all the way into her father's embrace. He hugged her tightly and peppered ticklish kisses on the her soft cheek. Erza's vision blurred with tears.

_"When Asuka first walked, I cried. Can you believe that?" Bisca recalled. Giving Erza tips on parenthood not only featured helpful advice but also included her stories with her daughter's first completed goals. Alzack stood there, spectating the conversation in amusement. _

_Erza smiled. "You really cried?" _

_"Like a baby. I cried more than my own child. I was just so proud," the lady chuckled._

The memory came back to her all of a sudden, causing Erza to harbor a faint blush. She now understood how Bisca felt.

It was then that the same feeling of achievement burst within her and so she joined the two on the floor. Her arms wrapped lovingly around her small, but ecstatic family.

Erza snickered tearfully to herself. "First steps, check."

* * *

a/n: Please leave reviews! Thank you so much!


	4. Our Story

**A/N: I'm spoiling you guys rotten with all this fluff. **

**Summary: Part four of a series of oneshots surrounding Papa Jellal and Mama Erza's small family. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters.**

* * *

**Our Story**

* * *

"Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Before he could exit out the door, the four year old latched onto her father's leg, pouting at him with hopeful eyes.

Jellal gave out an amused sigh. Somehow, she went from laying in bed to hugging his pant leg in less than a second. "I thought you were tired."

"I want you to tell me a story first daddy!" Amber exclaimed. He smiled tenderly at the girl, brushing his hand over her soft blue hair and ridding of the tiny tangles she retrieved earlier in the day. Besides the color of their hair and eyes, he noted how she looked _exactly_ like her mother. The way she smiled, the size of her nose, the glimmer in her eyes; Jellal couldn't help but think of Erza at the same time.

A quiet chuckle escaped him.

He reached down and swung her into his arms, placing a long kiss on her cheek and sparking an adorable giggle from her mouth. Jellal made his way back to her bed, and tucked her back in.

The bed made a springy noise when he sat on it. "What kind of story?"

"I want you to pick this time!"

Jellal stared blankly at her for a minute. Erza was more experienced in this type of situation, and he didn't have a vast imagination like _certain_ people. But his wife was probably deep into her slumber at the present time, so he was going to have to recite tonight. His eyes drifted from his daughter, to the ceiling, then back to Amber before finally landing on a small item propped on her nightstand.

He loved the fact that their family picture was beside her every night as she slept.

"...Okay, are you ready?" His eyes lingered at the picture before directing his gaze back at her.

The little girl nodded eagerly.

Jellal scooted next to her, propping his head up with his elbow. "Once upon a time," he began, smiling as the words came to him as he spoke. The idea was clear in his head, but not because his mind suddenly granted him the knowledge of a random story sprouting from creativity, but because he already knew it word for word from his heart.

This was no fairy tale.

"In a land far away from here, there was a princess, and... a young boy. The princess lived in a great castle, and the boy lived in a village. The princess was a shy, quiet girl, who cared for everyone around her... and the boy was the same. They didn't know each other at all, but little did they know, they would someday." As he went along, he made hand gestures to help the story out.

"Is the boy a prince?"

Jellal shook his head. "No, he wasn't a prince. He was very poor... just a regular kid who had...dreams."

She frowned. "Oh..."

"Yes... Now, listen. One day, some bad people came—"

"Evil wizards?!"

He stifled back a laugh. "Yes, evil wizards...So as I was saying, the evil wizards came and started causing trouble. No one knew why, but they began to take everybody. They destroyed the villages, took whoever they could find, and they let no one run away. In the end, the little boy and the princess were captured along with lots of others.

"Later, they ended up using the people as servants and put them in a tall tower. The princess was scared, and that's how the little boy and her met. They became friends, and the boy tried to make her happy and also everybody else around him. He wasn't shy anymore, and he believed he could stop the evil wizards."

Amber gasped loudly. "What does the boy look like?"

Jellal fumbled with his words. "He...had blue hair...green eyes, and a red _drawing_ on a part of his face."

"Like you?!" Her eyes popped with surprise.

"Like me."

She inquired further. "What about the princess daddy?"

Amber was a smart child, and he had no doubt that she could figure this out on her own.

"...uhm...she had red hair, a-and her eyes were brown."

"LIKE MOMMY?" She fidgeted under the blanket.

He couldn't help but snicker at her reactions.

"That's right, just like mommy...do you want to hear more of the story, or do you want to go to sleep now?"

The blue haired girl only nodded eagerly. "Tell me more, please?"

With a grin on his face, he continued. "Only if you're quiet alright? It's going to get interesting. So, like I said, the boy wanted to stop the bad people. With the help of his friends, he made a... a plan. It was hard at first. Him and the princess got caught, but instead of taking him, they took the princess."

"Did they...hurt the princess?" She whispered slowly.

"They did...so the boy went and and tried to take her back... because...because he fell in love with her," he paused, recalling the faint memory. There was an undeniable blush spread over his cheeks, because every word he said was true. When he spoke again, his voice fell to a whisper. "But he got caught, and this time...he was the one to get hurt. Lots of things happened during this time. The princess went to save him by doing their plan again, and this time, they won the fight against the bad people. But although they won, something _terrible_ happened to her friend. By staying up in the tower, he turned evil and got evil powers."

Amber widened her eyes. "How?"

"The evil wizards put a bad spell on him."

He decided it was more efficient than saying he got _possessed._

"Anyways, when the princess came back to him, he did all this bad stuff. She was very sad, and she didn't know what to do. So she got mad at him, and he decided to be mean to her too. Later, he kicked her out of the tower, and sent her away for many, many years. Her friends were left there, and they were under the rule of the boy."

"Daddy, I don't like this story."

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "It gets better sweetie. I promise. So where was I?"

"Th-the princess went away and the boy turned bad..."

"Ah, yes. Okay, when the princess went away, she grew up in a fantastic new home. Nobody knew she was a princess, because she didn't want anyone to know of what happened to her. She met lots of new people, and she ended up having powers of her own. They both weren't little kids anymore.

"Time passed and when she came back to the tower, she used her good powers, defeated the man, and rescued everybody with the help of her friends. It was during that time that they found out her secrets. They decided that no matter who she was, and no matter what she did, they would always be by her side."

"What... happened to the... prince?"

Jellal chuckled at her lack of attentiveness. He knew she was getting sleepy, because not once did he say that he was a prince.

"Thanks to the princess, the spell was lifted."

Amber let out a small yawn. She seemed more relaxed and at ease now with her emerald eyes beginning to flutter shut. "R-really?"

"Yes... but he still acted differently. He was ashamed of what he did, and many other things happened before he turned back to normal. He was still in love with the princess, and for some reason, she loved him back. There was alot of problems and It wasn't until years later that he became happy again. And can you guess what happened?"

"Did the princess a-and the boy live ha-happily.. ever after?"

"Yes," Jellal smiled. "Yes, they did. And they even started a family together, and had a little princess of their own," by the time he came upon his last few words, she closed her eyes. "...And her name... was _Amber_."

A light snore escaped her, and Jellal placed a light kiss on her forehead. He stared at his daughter for a while, feeling a tinge of emotion seep through him.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

After whispering a quick _I love you_ in her ear, he got up from the bed and tip toed his way out of her room. He made sure not to make any noises as he shut the door. Turning towards his bedroom across the hall, he let out an airy yawn and shuffled his feet on the carpet from exhaustion.

"Good job back there."

At the sudden voice, Jellal halted in his tracks, and whipped around quickly. His wife leaned against the wall besides Amber's door with a huge grin plastered on her face. Even through the darkness he could notice her deep scarlet blush.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you were asleep."

"Not exactly. I was actually about to but your story was more interesting."

Erza skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He did the same, but his were around her waist. Their eyes bored into each other, and the small ray of moonlight streaming from the window near them added a mirth filled glimmer in both of their eyes. "But, you missed a few things."

"Like?"

Before responding, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She was just on her way to bed when she overheard their conversation, and she couldn't retreat away from the loving scene. How he made the decision to make her royalty instead of him was amusing on her part, and the whole idea brought a warmth in her heart. Slowly, Erza broke the kiss and chuckled at him. She grabbed one of his hands on her waist and placed it over her stomach. "Like the fact that she's not going to be the only princess in the family anymore."

He beamed at her words. "Well we can tell her that tomorrow. Anything else?"

"No...nothing that I can think of."

"The end?"

"The end."

* * *

Please leave reviews! Thanks.

a/n: anywhoooo, who else is excited for jerza week?


End file.
